1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging for carrying items, particularly merchandise offered for sale. More particularly, the present invention is directed to packaging having security features to prevent or inhibit tampering with or theft of the package contents.
2. Description of Related Art
Packaging, including containers, boxes and cases of all types have been specifically designed for storing items for transport and display for centuries. As society has evolved from small, low traffic general stores to mass market super stores, the ability of the shopkeeper to effectively police their floor has diminished. In response, tamper evident, tamper proof packages and security devices therefor have proliferated in more recent years.
In a pharmacy setting, package safety measures have become increasingly important in maintaining the integrity of the products sold. For some products, the pharmacist requires the ability to temporarily access the contents of the package and, subsequently, reactivate the tamper mechanisms.
In response to these needs, many in-store security systems put products in an external case and/or wrap a device around the product. The outer case and wrap visually disrupt the presentation of the product. However, additional cost is associated with such outer cases and wraps, at least in-part due to the labor required for insertion and removal of the product and to wasted material. In many instances the outer cases or wraps are welded shut and require a knife to cut open the security outer case or wrap. In some instances, the outer security device is used with an unlocking device that requires training to use, and time to manipulate. The unlocking of a mechanical outer case and/or electromechanical security system decreases the rate at which a clerk can ring up products at a cash register. Moreover, such outer security cases consume additional space on a retail shelf. Further, known electronic security devices that use cables to wrap around a package or product can damage the package and prevent the package from sitting flat on a shelf.
One particular segment of the marketplace, which is particularly susceptible to theft, is that of recorded media products, including music, video and video games, for example. Packages for containing such media, such as media recorded on optical discs, can greatly benefit from enhanced security features.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for packaging that provides indication of tampering with the package. Also, a need exists for packages that prevent theft, which can optionally facilitate apprehension of a perpetrator. Further, there is a need for packaging that allows selective access to the contents. The present invention provides a solution for these needs and addresses the main problems with prior technologies.